


hold you

by yukwoned



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Only slight angst, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukwoned/pseuds/yukwoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dance with me.” </p>
<p>Seungyoon froze, eyes widening as his surprise was quickly replaced by confusion. </p>
<p>“...What?” </p>
<p>“Just dance with me.” Mino grinned, darting forward to take Seungyoon’s hand in his and dragging him to his feet so that he was pressed close to Mino’s front. He was sure this would definitely get Seungyoon back into a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold you

**Author's Note:**

> minyoon!!! is very cute!!! i'm weak for minyoon

Mino didn’t like it when Seungyoon was feeling down. It didn’t happen often; their leader always keeping up the strong face that would fool anyone - smiling and laughing along with the rest of the members. Most of the time he genuinely  _ was _ happy, and Mino wouldn’t give up his lopsided, wide and toothy smile for anything, the sight would always amaze him every single time because it was just so breathtaking. There were times, however, when the walls came down - the feelings he had bottled up for so long finally bubbling up to the surface and breaking free.

No one but Mino (and occasionally Jinwoo; they did share a room after all) had seen these moments, Mino knowing better than anyone what it was like to bottle things up. He understood how Seungyoon was feeling; duties of being a leader was always hard, especially since he was still young - the feeling wasn’t uncommon to Mino either. He remembered the time he had been selected as leader for a short time during WIN - the added stress really wasn’t something he wanted. He knew the feeling of having to stay composed for the group, so they would always have someone to rely on. 

But now Seungyoon had been left with the burden of keeping everything in line and perfect, it was all Mino could do to help him out when he wasn’t feeling completely up to it. 

Seungyoon was laid across the couch, knees tucked neatly to his chest and head in Mino’s lap. Half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the floor as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Mino didn’t need him to speak, content enough to just continuously card his hand through Seungyoon’s dark locks, curling the younger’s soft hair through his fingers. With each brush a pleased noise hummed at the back of Seungyoon’s throat, Mino feeling his eyelashes fluttering against his leg that the leader’s cheek was pressed heavy against. Hair slipped easily through Mino’s fingers as they danced over the ocean of curls. 

They stayed like this for a while, complete silence other than the steady rhythm of each other's breathing or an occasional satisfied purring noise from Seungyoon (Mino thought, he really reminded him of a cat sometimes). 

What seemed like hours (but was really minutes) later a shiver wracked the smaller’s body, Seungyoon instinctively wrapping his arms tighter around himself. Mino glanced down at him, fingers halting in their trekking. 

“Are you cold?” He prompted, voice uncharacteristically quiet. Seungyoon shook his head, rolling so that he was looking up at Mino now. The angle was awkward, but Seungyoon offered him up a weak smile, a sign that Mino had at least helped a little. 

“No - I’m okay… Thank you.” Seungyoon was so earnest with his words, small smile widening until the familiar wide breached his lips. Mino grinned back, happy to see that Seungyoon was starting to feel better. 

In one swift movement, Mino dislodged himself from Seungyoon’s weight, jumping up from the couch and turning to the younger, who half stared, half glared up at him - hair messed and lips parted in faint surprise. Mino almost laughed at the expression, but worried that would send Seungyoon back into his former state he instead offered an outstretched hand, a broad smile plastered on his face. 

“Dance with me.” 

Seungyoon froze, eyes widening as his surprise was quickly replaced by confusion. 

“...What?” 

“Just dance with me.” Mino grinned, darting forward to take Seungyoon’s hand in his and dragging him to his feet so that he was pressed close to Mino’s front. He was sure this would definitely get Seungyoon back into a good mood. 

The younger’s brows furrowed as he hesitated, not sure on what to do in a situation like this; only to shrug a second later, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Fine. But if you step on my feet I’m going to remove your part from the next song.” Seungyoon chuckled, swinging lean arms around the taller’s neck. Mino simply laughed, loud and earnest in response, tugging Seungyoon closer to his body. Large hands found Seungyoon’s hips, situating themselves comfortably, fitting perfectly as if they were made to hold him like this. They fit perfectly in each other’s uneven ridges, a pleasant warmth enveloping around them. 

There was no music, but there didn’t need to be. Swaying rhythmically to a silent beat, Mino stole a glance down at Seungyoon in his arms, who all of a sudden was reluctant to meet his eyes, orbs cast downwards in sudden shyness. Despite the angle, Mino could see the light flush over Seungyoon’s cheeks, spreading to the tips of his ears that poked through the curls of his hair, plush lips pressed together in some form of embarrassment. It was cute, Mino thought, and couldn’t help the warmth spreading across his own cheeks. 

The peace was nice, undisturbed and calm. Mino could feel every heartbeat; both his own and Seungyoon’s, the younger pressed snugly into his chest. Could feel each light breath tickling his neck from where Seungyoon’s face rested against his shoulder. It was cliche, Mino knew, but it felt like time had slowed around them, as though they were the only people in the world. 

Lightly, almost experimentally, Mino moved one hand from Seungyoon’s hip, tracing up his side to start at the small of the younger’s back and stroking upwards slowly. Honestly expecting Seungyoon to stiffen and draw away, Mino was surprised and pleased when Seungyoon let out a happy sigh and completely melted in Mino’s hold. Though Mino was now pretty much holding his full weight, he was delighted to get such a reaction from the leader. 

Intent on hiding his wide grin, he pressed his face sideways into Seungyoon’s hair, nuzzling gently. Mino wrapped the arm around Seungyoon’s waist tighter, holding him steadily as his other hand continued to run up and down his back slowly. Seungyoon simply buried his face closer into Mino’s neck, arms fastened around his neck and quiet hums breaking happily in the back of his throat. 

This was the first time Mino had seen Seungyoon’s walls down in such a way - unlike when he was upset and withdrawn, this time he was completely relaxed, letting Mino see him in such an unprotected way, walls stripped down to leave simple feelings out in the open. It made the older happy that he trusted him to see him like this, to hold him and deal with any and all of his different moods. And Mino would have happily held onto him forever; only he was sure one of the other members would walk in on them at any moment, snickering about them. 

Only, it was Mino’s turn to be surprised this time. In a sudden movement, he was being spun around rapidly and falling into a pile on the couch, landing softly on his back and arms still holding Seungyoon who quickly landed on top of him with a laugh. Seungyoon looked down at him, eyes crinkled in a full and genuine teeth-showing smile, still laughing at the sheer comical look of surprise on Mino’s face. Mino blinked, shocked by the sudden change, but soon enough broke into a goofy laugh. 

Laughing eventually broke into smaller chuckles and giggles as Seungyoon settled comfortably against Mino, tugged close until they were slanted together perfectly. The couch was a tight fit for two, Seungyoon practically laying over half of Mino’s body, but they fit together well enough. 

Right before resting his head over Mino’s chest, Seungyoon leaned in softly, brushed full lips over Mino’s, lingering only for a slight second, a smile pressed against his lips - before drawing away and settling back and falling still against him. Mino could only stare up at the ceiling, face flushing a bright red and a hand held over his mouth in pure astonishment (not to mention joy).

Mino decided then that he always wanted to be the one to make Seungyoon happy. 

 


End file.
